civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Renaissance Deluxe
The Into the Renaissance is a scenario previously released in Gods & Kings. Into the Renaissance Deluxe 'is an updated version of the scenario originally included in the WotAW DLC. It includes updated game mechanics, according to the changes made to the game since the original scenario's release, as well featuring new Civilizations, new Wonders, an expanded Technology Tree, new Social Policies, and the incorporation of Piety & Prestige'sPiety & Prestige State Religion mechanic. Scenario Gameplay The scenario is based on religion in medieval times in which you must "Grow your medieval kingdom into one of the great nations of Renaissance Europe, fending off outside invasions from Mongols and Ottoman Turks and fighting the religious wars of the Crusades and Reformation!" There are four playable State Religions in the scenario: Roman Catholicism, Eastern Orthodoxy, Islam, and RomuvaHuh? What?, whose Holy Cities are Rome, Constantinople, Mecca, and Vilnius, respectively. Your relationships with other civilizations can be helped or hindered depending on whether or not that civilization follows your State Religion. In addition, Protestantism will be founded in the City-State of Saxony late in the game and will begin to deal massive damage in particular to the Catholic civilization's religion, whilst Hussitism can be founded in the City-State of Bohemia. With the exception of Romuva, each of these religions has an associated heresy - Catharism (Catholicism), Bogomilism (Orthodoxy), Druze (Islam), and Reformed (Protestantism) - which can spread throughout your empire when your Piety gets low. Finally, Judaism may also spread throughout your cities. All religions except Romuva and the Heresies begin fully enhanced. The winner of the scenario is whichever civilization has the most victory points after 250 turns. Apart from attaining victory points normally, there are also several methods to acquire additional points. Civilizations can gain victory points by controlling their State Religion's Holy City and/or Jerusalem. The Holy City for Islam begins as a City-State, but the Holy Cities for Catholicism and Orthodoxy belong to the Papal States and Byzantium, respectively, giving these civilizations an advantage. In addition, there are three institutional sources of VP: the Holy Roman Empire, the Caliphate, and the Ecumenical Patriarchy. For Catholic and (later) Protestant civilizations, an election for Holy Roman Emperor is called every 25 turns, and the Holy Roman Emperor is voted upon by all Catholic and Protestant civilizations and city-states, awarding 250 VP to the winner and a bonus in production on their Trade Routes with city-states. For Islamic civilizations, an endorsement from the Caliph will be given to the civilization with the highest Piety, rewarding them with 250 VP and an army. Similarly for Orthodox civilizations, an endorsement from the Ecumenical Patriarch will result in 250 VP and a lump sum of Faith and Gold. Additional victory points can be acquired by sending Caravels and Explorers to the New World (in the same manner as sending Caravels to China in the Conquest of the New World scenario), through the generation of Tourism, or through Holy War, in which the player has to capture cities of competing religions. The amount of victory points acquired through this method is determined by the population of said city.Into the Renaissance Civilizations You can play as one of twenty-two* civilizations in the scenario, six of which were present in the original scenario (The Ayyubids, Byzantium, England, France, Sweden, and The Turks) and sixteen of which are added in the Deluxe version (). Some of the city lists have been changed in this scenario to better reflect their locations on the scenario's Historical map. This section will be updated gradually. Believe in the Peeko. Praise Lord Helix. *The Ayyubids **'Leader: Saladin **'Unique Ability:' Commander of the Faithful (Units gain +10 XP and heal 50 HP whenever a Great General or Great Theologian is born. Free General at Steel. Free Theologian at Theology.) **'Unique Unit(s):' Mamluk (replaces Knight), Dhow (replaces Caravel) **'Unique Building:' Madrasah (replaces University) **'Capital:' Cairo **'Starting Cities: '''Alexandria, Aswan **'State Religion''': Islam City-States There are 42 City-States in the scenario. They are: *Numerous In the Historical map, the city-states are located as close to their historical locations as possible. Special Features & Misc Changes Many civilizations now start with additional cities and expanded borders. The scenario features several renamed and rebalanced Natural Wonders: Adriatic Reef, Kutna Hora, Lake Balaton, Matterhorn, Mount Athos, Mount Etna, Petra, Snowdon, and Timbuktu, and includes Mt. Sinai. They appear in their historic location in the Historical map. Resources not appropriate for the scenario have been removed. New World or Oriental resources will become available from Mercantile City-States later in the game. New events specific to the timeline have been added. All Great Person lists have been re-worked to be more era-appropriate. Some Social Policies, Beliefs, Buildings, Units, and Technologies have been adjusted for gameplay purposes. References Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:DLC Category:JFD